Bubbles (The Alabaster Zenith Saga)
'Bubbles '''is the main antagonist for the majority of The Alabaster Zenith Saga'', being a minor protagonist for the beginning of Third Arc. Bubbles is the leader of the Hackable Horde, a horde of kittyboiz that were previously lackies for a bigger organization, the Hacked Code, before breaking off from them and becoming the main antagonists. Appearance Bubbles appears like most kittyboiz; a koala-like creature with two ears, oneround like a koala's, and the other set more closely resembling a cat's. They have long whiskers and mostly black fur, with white fur inside of their ears and on their belly. However, to distinguish them from other kittyboiz, Bubbles has iridescent eyes, like a soap bubble, hence her name. Personality Not much is known about Bubbles' personality, however going by their actions, they seem to be a pure evil villain, rendering entire realms inhabitable with their phantom bombs and terrorizing realms with their machines after they ran out for seemingly no reason. However, they have been confirmed to sleep with ten body pillows under their bed, and have been seen acting chill in their few face to face encounters, so it would suggest they are a comedy villain. The Alabaster Zenith Anime seems to back up this, as there they are seen in person much more often and have more speaking roles, a bit they only speak through a text a speech voice. Relationship Allies *The Hackable Horde - Allies and Team. **Softonic - Seems to trust more then the rest. **Goggle - Seems to trust more then the rest. **Koteyka - Seems to trust more then the rest. **Phishing - Unknown. **Pharming - Unknown, possibly bad since they left later on. *Lucario - Trusts with finding the heroes for them, but have sabotaged. Enemies *Greed - Enemy. *Steel V - Enemy. *Reverie - Enemy. *Avarice - Enemy. *The Venomous Strike - Enemies and Alternate Hackable Horde. *Hacked Code - Enemies and Former Allies. **Witchhunt - Former Master. **Rig - Enemy. **Virus/MEMZ - Enemy. Seems to hate more then the rest. **Trojan - Enemy. **Hijack - Enemy. Trivia *Bubbles seems to have some ties with the Void Terminal, as most of the time when they get their paws on cursed artifacts, it's stated to have come from there. *Bubbles' gender is unknown, as they only speak with a text-to-speech voice in the anime and seem to flip flop between pronouns. **On the topic of Bubbles' voice, despite the fact they never actually speak, they commonly making meowing sounds in the anime. This may possibly mean Bubbles' can only speak in meows. *Bubbles is often drawn with bubbles of blood floating near her. However, she is never shown to have the power to create blood bubbles inside the manga or anime. *Bubbles is possibly an otaku, do to their way of speaking, their behavior in the anime, and how they're mentioned to have ten body pillows under their bed. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Masterminds Category:On & Off Category:Evil from the past Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Game Changer Category:Comedy Villains